roguemagesfandomcom-20200213-history
KingBoo
3rd person because I lack pronoun ability. In the Beginning A long time ago, like seriously, a child was born. He would forever be known as Nathan (a.k.a KingBoo/KB/Neisan) He came from an egg and rose like a phoenix. Or the normal way if you aren't mental. So he chilled. He was amazing. Yes amoooozing. He went on a rambo spree at the age of 8 and won like so many wars. And he killed people. BAAAD. Btw he never lost his coolness in real life. Like for real, because no one knows he goes on the internet other than Facebook. Oh, and Phoenix eggs>>>>>iron dick o' socialism. Discovering the internet So one day, he was up in his crib being fly and stuff and shagging women, when he decided to go to nintendo's website. He then joined some retarded forum called Nsider. He would be forever changed. He named himself "iwantbrawl" because he had no originality and was only there because he bought a nintendo power. So he journied to the depths of the smashboards, where he was fly as shiz. Actually I'm lying, he only had like 500 posts and like only 2 people knew him. Lol Super Smash Bros. So he joined NS2 because nsider was too retarded for him (read: shut down) and he became amazing. He was there the first day lol. So he joined, and finally posted :O. That's another cool story tho bro. So he built up a name, and joined this clan named Bowser's Minions. That place made him known (ooh known on the internet lol) and he changed his name to wonderful KingBoo to fit the clan. Gay name, ya. So then he left for like 2 months because he had no comp (the man shut down his library card) and then finally got another one. He was so fly. Like as the sky. So Bowser's faggots collapsed, and he was clanless. Then some guy name ThirdKoopa came along. He was this guy with liek, 30,000 posts (no life). He invited KB to the wonderful world of LHF/OLF/SR, first LHF, where KB became a non retard. It was here he started his awesome sigs, which totally sucked back then. So people were blunt and mean, until he became fly with those things. Another story tho. Even Cooler KB So he joined the Meta_Pirates. He was good at SSBB back then, and he pimped it up in the clan. Bla bla bla many server moves. Then he lost Wi-Fi. Oh no! So his skill started to decline. RM So KB was like pimping it up, and some fag named Odysseus came around NS2 to merge 2D swordsmen. KB didn't care really. Then Ody came to the wonderful world of OLF, and made diplomats and stuff. KB was the only person to actually do it (and tom8er lol) so he registered at RM as a diplomat. He lost his copy of brawl (hasn't played in 8 months) and made forum history there with his amazing skill. He then quit MP, and took his place among like the only 10 people who don't look like losers irl on the internet. Like really. You guys even look like nerds. Well not all of you. I haven't seen all of you ;). Weeeee. :3 :S